1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a powered oral hygiene device having at least two motors to vibrate the device head and the resultant motions of the brush head.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, electric oral hygiene devices such as electric toothbrushes include a single motor which drives a motion-creating mechanism, which in turn causes the head of the device to move during use. Such motion, commonly in the form of linear reciprocation, rotation or oscillation, enhances the cleaning of one's teeth. Because a typical electric toothbrush includes only a single motor, the automatic motions of the electric toothbrush are generally limited.
As recognized by the present inventors, there is a need for an oral hygiene device having complex vibrations or movements at the head of the oral hygiene device to provide a useful cleaning or polishing effect for teeth.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed. The features, utilities and advantages of the various embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.